Brax
|Race = Human |Age = 17 (X784) 24 (X791) |Status = Active |Affiliation = |Magic = Sandstorm |Love Interest = Broom |Image Gallery = Brax/Image Gallery }} Brax (Max x Broom) is about the constant situations Fairy Tail Mage, Max Alors is with a broom. About Max and Broom Max Alors Max Alors (マックス・アローゼ Makkusu Arōze) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail guild who is apparently in charge of most of the guild's social activities, given his love for talking to people. He specializes in a form of Sand Magic called Sandstorm. Max is a slim young man of average height with beige hair kept in a bowl undercut, with two large, straight bangs framing and partially covering his face’s sides. He has dark eyes, and thin dark eyebrows. Seven years after the seeming disappearance of Tenrou Island, Max's hair has become noticeably darker in color, he has gotten himself a new hairstyle, with some wavy strands of hair having replaced the two straight ones he sported before, and has grown some stubble on his chin. Max’s outfit consists of a simple blue shirt, with sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a collar left widely open, loose dark blue pants with torn hemlines, and light-colored plain shoes. As the announcer of Miss Fairy Tail Contest, he donned a formal dark suit over a light-colored shirt, with an extremely large papillon. After the 7-years time skip, Max added a flat brown vest covered by a dark pattern, composed of countless minuscule circles or squares, over his shirt, which is now black in color, and switched to a pair of light brown pants, held up by a bright brown belt with a simple metal buckle, with each leg being seemingly adorned by a line of studs on the inner part. He also changed his light-colored shoes to dark ones. Max has shown to be an outgoing, very talkative individual who enjoys being around people, with bars and meeting places of sort being favorites of his. He seems to like activities which involve him playing an important part in interacting with people and talking to his public; this doesn't stem from pride or need of attention, but rather from his sad childhood, in which he had no friends, prompting him to try and make up for it. Due to him greatly enjoying the company of others and "getting caught up in the mood of the place" he's in, he always tries to drink some alcohol despite not being good at holding his drinks, something which usually results in him drinking himself silly and ending up in strange, comedic situations, such as sleeping with a broom stuck in his backside. Due to his outgoing nature, the disappearance of many of Fairy Tail's members on Tenrou Island, together with the reduction in social activities which followed it took its toll on him, making him much more quiet and introverted; this, however, only lasted until the group's return after seven long years, which prompted him to return to his old self. Broom Broom (ほうき Hōki) is a cleaning tool consisting of stiff fibers attached to, and roughly parallel to, a cylindrical handle, the broomstick. It is thus a variety of brush with a long handle. It is commonly used in combination with a dustpan. The word "broom" derives from the name of certain thorny shrubs (Genista and others) used for sweeping. The name of the shrubs began to be used for the household implement in Late Middle English and gradually replaced the earlier besom during the Early Modern English period. The song Buy Broom Buzzems (by William Purvis 1752 - 1832) still refers to the "broom besom" as one type of besom (i.e. "a besom made from broom") Flat brooms, made of broom corn, were invented by Shakers in the 19th century. A smaller whisk broom or brush is sometimes called a duster. One source states that the United States had 303 broom factories by 1839 and that the number peaked at 1,039 in 1919. Most of these were in the Eastern U. S. During the Great Depression, the number of factories declined to 320 in 1939. Oklahoma became a major center for broom production because broom corn grew especially well there. The Oklahoma Broom Corn Company opened a factory in El Reno, Oklahoma in 1906, a year before statehood. Faced with competition from imported brooms and synthetic bristles, most of the factories closed by the 1960s. Today, brooms are also commonly made with synthetic bristles. Another common type is the push/pull broom, consisting of a wide brush with short bristles, to which a broomstick is attached at an angle in the center of the brush. History Max's History Max's history is unknown or has not yet been told. Broom's History The broomstick was an important fixture in ancient homes through out Europe. Most homes were made of wood, straw and dirt floors. The only way to keep a home clean was to sweep out the old. One of the earliest forms of the broom is known as the Besom Broom. They were made of twigs tied to a handle. The bristles can be made of various materials such as straw, herbs, or twigs. The shaft is round to represent the branch of a tree. This associates the broom with the Tree of Life which was an important symbol in ancient pagan Europe. Traditionally a Besom broom is made from hazel wood and the bristles are birch twigs. These brooms were often found just inside a dwelling hanging with bristles up to ward off evil spirits, negative energies and to protect the home and all who dwell within it. It could also be found hanging over a door with the bristles facing in the direction of opening of the door. They were relatively inefficient as a cleaning implement and needed constant repair or recreation. Today Besom Brooms are still crafted and sold at garden centers as an outdoor broom. You can also find decorated and scented versions in craft stores for indoor decorations. The brooms relation to sweeping away negative energies and use for protection makes it a wonderful tool for magical practices and rituals. Consequently it wasn't a big leap for European pagans to use the broom as a tool. Relationship While this relationship between Max and broom is out of the ordinary, fans of the anime and manga support this inhuman couple because of the constant situations wherein Max is seen sleeping with a broom stuck in his backside.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Page 14 Synopsis Tenrou Island Arc Max participates in the subsequent brawl after the guild is informed of Lisanna Stauss' return. Later, he falls asleep face down on a table, notably with a broom shoved up his rear and a huge grin on his face.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Page 14 Grand Magic Games Arc After the third day's events and battles, Max and the rest of the guild goes Ryuzetsu Land.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 7 He, with a broom lodged up his behind, later ends up unconscious along with everyone else present after Natsu destroys the frozen Ryuzetsu Land pool with his Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Pages 18-20 After Team Fairy Tail attains victory, Max releases his contained tears as he celebrates with the others, holding a broom in his hands.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Page 24 Tartaros Arc Just moments before the explosion, Max and his comrades are saved by Cana, who traps the guild members in her cards. When Cana finally releases them, Max, with the other members of the guild, is seen rushing forward to begin the siege on Tartaros with a broom at hand. As the news of Mirajane's safety spreads throughout the guild, Max is seen holding a broom when Happy talks about their group's encounter with the spirit of Hades.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 382, Pages 12 Alvarez Empire arc When Erza stopped the battle between Fairy Tail members during the re-re-building of Fairy Tail palace, Max had a broom. Erza gained the title of seventh guild master. Also, in a scene where the whole guild appears to be quarreling, Max is seen with a broom up his backside. In another time when Warren is crying during the battle for Magnolia, Max kicks him in the crouch from behind. As payback, Warren shoves a broomstick up Max's backside. OVAs The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land Max is sent flying when Natsu accidentally blows the resort sky high with his Magic, the Sand Mage landing with a broom lodged up his behind.Fairy Tail OVA: The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land Movie Fairy Tail: Priestess of the Phoenix After taking Éclair and Momon to the Fairy Tail Guild, Max is seen cleaning the guildhall with a broom.Fairy Tail Movie: Priestess of the Phoenix References Category:Brax Category:Related Pages